Sparks Fly
by I Love KL
Summary: En el día de San Valentín, Kendall & Logan deciden celebrar su 2nd aniversario de noviazgo, ya que en el verdadero día no pudieron debido a sus trabajos. Pero con lo que Logan no contaba, es que Kendall ya no lo quería tener como su novio... Sino como algo más.


**A/N: ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos! ¡Un abrazo psicológico! \(*-*)/**

**Este One-Shot está dedicado especialmente para cada persona y autor que lo lea. Disfrútalo al máximo ya que quizá sea lo más romántico que he escrito hasta ahora :}****  
**

* * *

Era el día más romántico del año; bueno, considerado así por la mayoría de la población. Hoy mismo es el día de San Valentín; el día en el que le puedes decir a tu ser especial lo mucho que la amas sin que pueda ponerte pretextos para que no lo sigas diciendo debido a que se avergüenza, pero de forma positiva… Solamente las personas más astutas son las que se les ocurre callarlos con un tierno y lindo beso en los labios.

En algún lugar en Minnesota, se encontraba un joven adulto de 25 años cuyo nombre es Logan Mitchell. El hombre era muy guapo, demasiado guapo hay que resaltar. Era muy amable, gentil y amoroso. Tenía estatura media, algo así como de 1.75 metros, tenía piel pálida, unos hermosos ojos marrones, cabello color chocolate y una perfecta y adorable sonrisa blanca con hoyuelos… Por donde sea que lo mirases, era evidente a simple vista que era un hombre que llamaba la atención de todas las mujeres; y a algunos hombres quizá.

Logan estaba en su casa, específicamente, acostado en su cama cuando se despertó ese mismo día. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir un calor apretarse a su espalda y un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura de una forma protectora y cariñosa. Giró su cuerpo en el brazo que estaba en su parte media y sonrió más al ver la cara conocida, una cara que por el momento demostraba paz mientras dormía. Esa misma cara le pertenecía a Kendall Knight, su novio.

Kendall es un hombre de 26 años que también es muy guapo, más bien sensual. De carácter decidido, fuerte y sobre todo, la razón por la cual había logrado conquistar a Logan, amoroso. Cualquiera que hubiese conocido a Kendall como lo hizo Logan, pensarían que el sujeto era de todo menos amoroso. Logan lo había conocido en el gimnasio de la universidad a la que asistió hace 2 años y medio, el hombre estaba practicando boxeo con un saco de práctica, sudando y sin camisa. Una de las razones por las que Logan había quedado hipnotizado con su cuerpo es debido a que Kendall tenía una complexión delgada pero llena de músculos, adecuados a su cuerpo que no lo hacía ver bruto. También fue debido a sus ojos verdes, su amable sonrisa y su cabello de color de oro… Vaya que Logan no pudo quitar sus ojos de él hasta que el rubio se dio la vuelta.

A partir de ahí se reunían en el gimnasio los fines de semana, debido a que sus horarios no les permitían estar mucho tiempo justos los días de semana; Logan estudiaba medicina y Kendall derecho. Pasaban sus fines de semana juntos, procurando hacer sus tareas los viernes para dedicarle los 2 días el uno al otro para conocerse. En algunas ocasiones en las que iban caminando por el campus algunas chicas, y solamente una vez un hombre, se le acercaban a Kendall para pedirle una cita, a lo cual el rubio contestaba que no ya que estaba saliendo con alguien; Logan supuso que era mentira porque de ser así, no pasarían juntos sus fines de semana. El que dio el primer paso para que su amistad se volviese algo más, fue Kendall. Después de 6 meses de estarse viendo los fines de semana, el rubio había conseguido el suficiente cariño y valor para pedirle una cita a Logan y, al final de ese día, se hacían llamar como novios oficiales.

Logan sonrió amorosamente ante el recuerdo, se inclinó y besó a Kendall en los labios para despertarlo. –Buenos días, amor.- Le dijo cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían ligeramente.

El rubio apartó sus brazos del cuerpo de su novio y los estiró en el aire. –Buenos días, hermoso.- Le dijo antes de abrazarlo otra vez, acercarlo y darle un lindo beso en los labios; el cual hizo sonreír a su novio.

-Hay que levantarnos, debemos ir a trabajar.- Logan le dijo apartándose un poco de él.

-Pero no quiero ir al trabajo, quiero permanecer todo el día en cama… Contigo.- Kendall dijo en tono seductor envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan, volviéndolo a acostar completamente en su cama compartida.

-Kendall, sabes que no podemos hacerlo. Recuerda que les prometimos a nuestros jefes que iríamos más temprano para pasar juntos la tarde y noche en San Valentín.- Logan lo besó. –Que te recuerdo que es hoy.-

-¡Ohh, es cierto! Feliz San Valentín, Logie. Te amo.- Kendall se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente, pero sin la intensión de pasar a más.

-Feliz San Valentín, Kenny. También te amo.- Logan le dijo antes de darle otro beso, pero ahora más tranquilo. –Bien, ahora debo ducharme para ir al trabajo.- Logan dijo apartándose las cobijas y levantarse en nada más que sus bóxers negros ajustados que marcaban perfectamente las partes de su anatomía que le gustaban más a Kendall; simplemente ignorando las marcas moradas de mordedura que el rubio le había hecho hace algunos días.

Cuando el pálido estuvo a su lado, recogiendo algunas de sus prendas sucias que yacían en el suelo de moqueta, Kendall no pudo evitar el impulso de apretar una de las nalgas de Logan por sobre su bóxer; acto que hizo sonrojar furiosamente a Logan. -¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha juntos?- El rubio le preguntó sin picardía en su voz, simplemente quería pasar un tiempo más íntimo con Logan pero sin necesidad de llegar a algo más.

-De acuerdo, eso suena bien.- Logan dijo amablemente y jaló a su novio con dirección a la ducha para darse un baño juntos.

La ducha consistió en toques por todo su cuerpo, toques que enviaban chispas a través de sus cuerpos, toques románticos y amorosos. Kendall roció un poco de shampoo en su mano y lo frotó por todo el cuero cabelludo de Logan, lo cual le parecía gracioso ya que la cabeza de su novio le quedaba a una altura media, pues el rubio medía cerca de 1.86 metros. Logan pasó el jabón por las torneadas y endurecidas piernas de Kendall, ya que esa labor se le hacía más fácil a él por ser considerablemente más bajo. Y así transcurrió toda la ducha, con acciones simples para ayudarse a limpiar su cuerpo, pero que en realidad veían como un acto más unido y romántico… Quizá el día de San Valentín tenía un efecto en ambos sin que se diesen cuenta.

Al salir de su ducha, cada uno se vistió para asistir a su trabajo; Logan con camisa de color blanco, pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos y una bata blanca; Kendall con un traje de color negro que hizo a juego con una camisa roja, zapatos negros y una corbata negra. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, salieron de su casa y caminaron tomados de las manos hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos autos.

-Te veo en la tarde.- Dijo Kendall con voz soñadora, más bien dulce.

-Bien, espero que nuestro segundo San Valentín sea más tranquilo.- Logan dijo casi con forma de reproche, pero lo decía gentilmente.

Kendall se rió por lo dicho por Logan. Recordó momentáneamente que en su primer San Valentín, Kendall había golpeado a otro hombre por el simple hecho de haberle coqueteado a Logan y haberle pedido una cita enfrente de sus narices; el hombre supuso que Logan dejaría a Kendall solamente para pasar un día con él… Pero viéndolo de otro punto era muy malo y eso es algo que Kendall Knight no dejaría que ocurriese. Tal acto hizo enfurecer a Kendall que ahí mismo (estaban en un restaurante) golpeó al sujeto, pues no quería perder a Logan y, siendo sincero, no podría seguir viviendo felizmente si su novio de 1 año lo dejaba. Después de todo lo sucedido, Kendall, Logan y aquel sujeto quedaron vetados del restaurante. Cuando llegaron a su casa, el rubio esperaba que su novio lo regañase por haberse peleado en un lugar público; pero no, no fue así. En cambio, Logan lo arrastró a su habitación, lo empujó sobre su cama y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente mientras le quitaba la ropa. Entre los besos, Logan decía algunas frases; recordando solamente una, la cual lo hacía sonreír tontamente hasta el día de hoy al recordarlo. '-Nunca antes alguien había hecho algo así por mí… Por eso te amo, Kendall. Me haces sentir amado y deseado.-' Después de eso, tuvieron relaciones sexuales apasionadamente, demostrando lo mucho que se amaban haciendo que sus cuerpos se volviesen uno.

-Te prometo que este San Valentín lo pasaremos bien… Al menos que otro sujeto te pida descaradamente salir con él enfrente de mí y sabes que no tendré más remedio que golpearlo.- Kendall dijo amorosamente, pero lo último lo dijo con celos escuchándose en su tono de voz.

Logan puso una mano sobre su corazón para tranquilizarlo. –No te preocupes, si ocurre eso otra vez, bastará para besarte apasionadamente enfrente de él para que sepa que eres mi novio y que no te cambiaría por nada.- Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso.

Eso que dijo hizo tranquilizar a Kendall y hacer que su corazón se acelerara. –De acuerdo, hay que irnos ahora mismo para que logremos salir temprano y pasar juntos el resto de nuestro día.- El hombre de ojos verdes le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bien. Adiós Kenny, te amo.- Logan le dijo al subir a su coche.

-También te amo, Logie.- Kendall le dijo antes de que su novio partiese con dirección a su trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad.

El rubio subió a su propio coche y se fue, pero no a su trabajo. La verdad es que Kendall le había pedido a su jefe este día libre, pero no le dijo a Logan para que no sospechase nada mientras preparaba su sorpresa. El plan de Kendall era simple, su intensión era que al final del día, si todo salía bien, Logan ya no sería su novio.

* * *

El día transcurrió lentamente para consternación de Logan, solamente quería llegar a su casa para pasar el resto de su día con su amado novio de 2 años. Logan simplemente quería pasar el día besando aquellos labios que había probado tantas veces que ya hasta recordaba su sabor, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que cada beso le hiciese quedarse sin aliento y hacerle ver volar chispas por los aires.

-Logan.- Lo llamó su jefe, Dak Zebon.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?- Le preguntó Logan encarándolo.

-¿En qué piensas?- Le preguntó el hombre, que era extrañamente similar a Logan, a excepción de los ojos que los tenía azules.

-Pensaba en mi novio, Kendall.- Logan dijo con una sonrisa tontamente enamorada al mencionar su nombre.

-Lo amas ¿verdad, Logan?- Dak lo dijo con tono de camaradería, le gustaba molestar a Logan pues eran muy buenos amigos.

Logan se sonrojó ligeramente. –Sí, diría que con todo mi corazón… Aunque eso es anatómicamente imposible.- Logan dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Me atrevería a decir que Kendall también lo hace contigo.- Dak le dijo son una sonrisa amable. -¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?- Le preguntó con sumo interés.

-Un poco más de 2 años, hace 3 semanas que cumplimos 2 años… Pero debido a nuestros trabajos no pudimos hacer algo especial.- Logan dijo con voz lamentable, como si sintiese un poco de pena por sí mismo.

-Lo siento, Logan.- Dak le palmeó el hombro y luego tuvo una muy buena idea, después de todo era para ayudar a un amigo. -¿Qué tal si te vas ahora mismo? Así podrás pasar más tiempo con Kendall el día de hoy.-

-No Dak, no podría hacer eso.- Logan dijo rechazando la oferta por más que no quisiese, no debía juntar su vida personal con su trabajo.

-Vamos, soy tu jefe, puedo hacer que salgas temprano.- Dak dijo amablemente.

-¿En serio haría eso por mí?- Logan le preguntó simplemente para cerciorarse.

-Hablo en serio. No es justo para ti que estés trabajando cuando deberías estar con tu novio.- El hombre de ojos azules le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. –Y no sé, quizá sea el día que decida proponerte matrimonio.- Dak se encogió de hombros, como si la idea le hubiese pasado por la mente en ese momento.

-No creo. No he visto que Kendall se interese mucho por el matrimonio.- Logan dijo un poco triste.

-Quizá sea el que se dé cuenta de que es hora de dar el próximo paso.- Dak dijo con confianza.

-Espero que tengas razón.- Logan dijo esta vez con más ánimo.

-Ahora vete, no querrás que la incertidumbre te mate.- El hombre de ojos azules dijo con tono divertido.

-Gracias Dak, nos vemos mañana.- Logan le dio un abrazo a su jefe, con el que mantenía primordialmente una relación de amistad, y se fue.

-Suerte Logan.- Fue lo último que Dak le dijo antes de que el pálido saliese por las puertas.

* * *

-Kendall.- Logan entró a su casa llamando el nombre de su novio, esperando que ya estuviese en casa. –Kendall.- Lo volvió a llamar cuando estuvo en la cocina y luego se dirigió a la habitación que compartían. -Ken…- No terminó de hablar como encontró una bolsa de color negro en la parte superior de su cama y una nota al lado de ésta.

Se dirigió tranquilamente a la bolsa sobre su cama y la abrió, llevándose una gran sorpresa. A Logan le incomodaba que fuese algún tipo de disfraz erótico de un conejo, que era así como de vez en cuando lo llamaba Kendall, 'Mi Conejito'… Pero en cambio en la bolsa había ropa nueva; camisa, pantalones, chaqueta e incluso unos bóxers. Logan dejó la bolsa en el lugar de la cual la había agarrado y tomó el trozo de papel entre sus manos, lo desdobló y lo leyó.

_'Prepárate para esta noche, pasaré por ti más tarde.' – Kendall, tu amor. _Eso es lo que decía la nota.

Al leer el trozo de papel, Logan sonrió inmediatamente. Se empezó a quitar la ropa en su habitación y, cuando estuvo desnudo y con una toalla en mano, se dirigió al baño para ducharse para su cita con Kendall, o como él le decía, 'Mi Amor'. Logan tomó una ducha caliente, lo hizo lo más rápido para evitar pensar en Kendall y la ducha que habían compartido esta mañana. Salió del baño con la toalla atada a su cintura y se dirigió a su cama para sacar la ropa nueva que le había comprado su novio.

Le quitó las etiquetas a toda la ropa y se colocó los bóxers (dejándose llevar por la sensación de la suave tela bajo su tacto), se colocó una ligera camiseta de color blanco que había sacado de su closet, se puso los pantalones ajustados de color negro que, curiosamente, marcaba sus caderas y su trasero, se puso la camisa de color azul cielo que había dentro de la bolsa y pasó los botones por cada abertura a una velocidad lenta, luego sacó unos calcetines de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y se los puso antes de colocarse los zapatos y anudárselos.

Se levantó de la cama y se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo, se vio y se dio cuenta de que esta ropa lo hacía ver muy sexy. _Tenía que ser Kendall_. Pensó Logan con gracia, solamente su novio le compraría ropa para hacerlo ver muy atractivo más de, sin egocentrismo, lo que era. Acomodándose un poco la camisa, se fue al baño y se untó un poco de gel para que su cabello tuviese ese look de en punta que había usado casi desde siempre, además de que a Kendall le encantaba pasar sus dedos por su pequeña punta. Salió del baño y se puso la chaqueta que había dentro de la misma bolsa, regreso a verse en el espejo y se quedó boquiabierto. Estaba ridícula e irremediablemente sexy. Logan solamente esperaba que este no haya sido un plan pecaminoso de su amado rubio.

Salió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá que tenían, encendió la televisión y se dispuso a ver las películas románticas que las programaciones ofrecían por ser el día de San Valentín. Logan se pasó viendo las películas y programas románticos que pasaban hasta que escuchó el claxon de un coche sonando afuera de su casa. Logan vio su reloj y notó que ya era de noche, eran las 8 de la noche. Apagó el televisor, tomó su celular u billetera y salió de su casa para encontrarse con su novio, pues nadie más le llamaría afuera de su casa con un claxon.

El joven doctor se acercó al coche de su novio y entró. –Hola Kenny.- Lo saludó con un beso en los labios al entrar.

-Hola Logie.- Kendall dijo con otro beso. -Woow Logan, estás irresistible.- El rubio dijo con voz ronca, viendo a su lindo novio de arriba abajo.

-¿Me pregunto por qué?- Logan puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla como su estuviese pensando. –¡Ohh, ya lo recuerdo! Tú escogiste mi ropa.- Dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

-Augh Logie, no te molestes. En verdad que te ves irresistible, pero hoy no intentaré saltarte encima.- Kendall dijo juguetonamente, haciendo sonrojar al joven médico.

-Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?- Logan dijo tratando de encubrir su rubor.

-A cenar.- Kendall se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta, dejando a Logan dentro del coche.

Logan, confundido, se bajó del coche y le habló a Kendall. -¿No dijiste que iríamos a cenar?- Le preguntó entrañablemente.

-Sí, pero pensé que sería más romántico si íbamos caminando… Para ver las estrellas.- Kendall dijo lindamente. –Pero si no quieres, podemos ir en el auto.-

Logan pensó que eso de caminar con su novio bajo las estrellas se escuchaba como un gesto muy relajante y perfecto para el día, así que accedió. –No, está bien. Vayamos caminando.-

Kendall aseguró su vehículo y se acercó a Logan para estar arriba de la acera, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura como un gesto para que cualquier chico que mostrase interés en Logan supiese que estaba con alguien; él. –Bien, por suerte el restaurante no está muy lejos. Solamente está a 5 calles.-

Logan envolvió su brazo alrededor del torso de Kendall. –Eso suena bien, así podemos caminar para llegar mientras vemos las estrellas y nos abrazamos.- El joven médico recalcó apretando el torso del rubio más al suyo.

-Sí, además de que me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos.- El abogado dijo pasando su pulgar, en un gesto tierno, por encima del hueso de la cadera de Logan.

Logan le sonrió y ahora se dispuso a ver el atuendo del rubio. Su novio iba vestido con un traje similar como con el que asiste a su trabajo, pero este se veía diferente, así como más juvenil junto con una camisa de color vino… El atuendo por completo le sentaba muy bien al cuerpo alto y musculado de Kendall.

Caminaron cerca de 20 minutos aunque el lugar no estuviese muy lejos, la razón de su tardanza fue que iban viendo a las estrellas sobre su cabeza para darle un aspecto más romántico a su cena. Al llegar, Kendall abrió la puerta de entrada para Logan y ambos entraron.

-¿Qué pasa, Kenny?- Logan le preguntó al ver que el restaurante, al menos eso parecía, estaba completamente vacío y oscuro; simplemente iluminado por algunas velas en las paredes.

-¿A qué te refieres, Logie?- Kendall le contestó con una pregunta fingiendo ignorancia.

-¿Por qué está vacío el restaurante?- Logan le preguntó quedándose en su lugar a un metro de la puerta.

-La verdad es que, quiero pasar la noche contigo a solas.- Dijo con tono apenado. –Además de que así evitaremos que vuelva a suceder lo del año pasado.

Logan giró para verlo a la cara y le dio un beso. –Gracias, eso es muy considerado de tu parte.- Una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-Bien, ven, hay que sentarnos en nuestra mesa.- El abogado tomó la mano del médico y lo llevó a un lugar no muy lejos de ahí hasta llegar a una mesa, apropiada para una mesa para dos. -¿Qué te parece?- Le pregunta tímidamente.

Logan vio la mesa, tenía un brillante mantel de color rojo, sillas de terciopelo de color rojo sangre y una vela aromática en el centro de la mesa. –Es perfecto.- El pequeño dijo admirando la escena; era completamente romántica y especial por donde sea que la veas.

Ambos se sentaron e inmediatamente un camarero colocó platos con comida enfrente de ellos y copas de vidrio así como una botella de champagne. El abogado sirvió el líquido en ambas copas y le entregó una a su novio. –Brindemos por nosotros, por nuestro noviazgo estos fabulosos 2 años.- Dijo el hombre de ojos verdes alzando su copa.

-Brindemos por nosotros.- Logan dijo, alzó su copa y la chocó contra la del rubio haciendo y ligero pero sonoro sonido del vidrio entrando en contacto entre sí.

La cena, que fue deliciosa, pasó mayormente en silencio, Kendall y Logan se la pasaban dándose miradas profundas de amor y tocaban sus manos por sobre la mesa. Al terminar, el mismo camarero se acercó y retiró los platos.

-Fue delicioso.- Logan dijo recostándose en su silla frotándose su estómago, ya no podía comer ni un bocado más. -¿Hiciste esto sólo por mí?- El moreno le preguntó con ojos brillantes.

El rubio vio a su novio, pareciéndole aún más hermoso (si era posible) con la ligera luz de la vela iluminando su bello rostro. –No, lo hice por nosotros.- Logan le dio una mirada inquisitiva. –Fue como una celebración de nuestro segundo aniversario, recuerda que por los trabajos no pudimos estar mucho tiempo juntos ese día.-

-Es cierto.- Logan dijo recordando vagamente ese día. –Pero hoy sí que fue muy especial. Gracias.- Se inclinó, evitando la vela, y besó al abogado.

-Ahora hay que irnos, pienso llevarte un rato al parque.- Kendall le dijo levantándose de su silla.

-¿Ha esta hora? ¿No es muy tarde?- Logan le preguntó levantándose también.

-No creo, aparte así nadie nos verá.- Dijo con un guiño. Fue a algún lugar por ahí y agradeció al dueño del restaurante por haber cerrado temprano para que él pudiese tener una romántica cena a solas con su novio y después salieron del lugar.

-Creo que lloverá.- Logan dijo viendo al cielo, había algunas nubes oscuras que ocultaban el cielo estrellado.

-Tal vez, por suerte no estamos muy lejos de casa.- Kendall dijo con una sonrisa.

Los hombres enamorados iban caminando por la acera de la calle, viendo nuevamente a las estrellas mientras que el abogado mantenía su brazo fuertemente envuelto alrededor de la cintura del doctor y éste a su vez envuelto su brazo en el torso del abogado. De repente, una gota cayó justamente encima de la nariz de Logan.

-Tienes una gota en tu nariz.- Kendall se inclinó y besó la pequeña nariz de conejo, así decía él que la tenía, para quitarle la boca. –Listo, ahora sí estas bien mi conejito.-

-Gracias.- Logan dijo y otra vez le cayó una gota, esta vez en la mejilla.

Kendall se la quitó con su pulgar y frotó su dedo sobre la suave piel de su novio y lo besó. Después de eso, la lluvia comenzó. -¡Corre Logie!- Kendall dijo con una risa mientras jalaba a su novio por el brazo.

La mera intención de correr era para no mojarse, pero al parecer iban más lento simplemente para disfrutar la helada lluvia. El abogado guió a su novio por la calles, pero no para ir a su casa, sino que al parque. Cuando estaban a unos 15 metros para llegar al parque y refugiarse bajo un gran árbol, Logan agarró fuertemente el brazo de Kendall y lo hizo detener.

-Bésame en la calle, aquí bajo la lluvia.- Logan dijo con seriedad, pero un tono amoroso detrás de todo eso.

Kendall no se opuso y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan y lo besó tierna, apasionada y amorosamente en los labios. Logan envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del más alto y jaló sus suaves rizos de oro de la nuca… Casi podría jurar que veía volar chispas cada vez que lo besaba, pero algo en la forma en que lo hacían ahora le hacía ver aún más chispas de las usuales.

Con los dedos entrelazados, Kendall y Logan corrieron debajo de un gran árbol para refugiarse de la lluvia. Kendall apoyó su espalda sobre la friolenta corteza del gran árbol y Logan recargó sobre el pecho del mayor, temblando ligeramente por el frío y la humedad de sus ropas mojadas.

-¿Tienes frío?- Kendall le preguntó al pequeño al sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos.

-Sí.- Logan dijo tiritando.

Kendall envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso de su amado y lo atrajo a su pecho para brindarle aunque sea un poco de calor sobre sus húmedas prendas de vestir.

Logan alzó la vista y vio los profundos ojos color esmeralda de su amado novio. –Amo tus ojos verdes, son como un refugio para mí y cada vez que los veo puedo ver claramente el amor que me tienes.- Logan dijo sin apartar los ojos hipnotizantes de Kendall, por más que le diese vergüenza decir eso ya que era su pequeño secreto.

-Opino lo mismo cada vez que veo tus bellos ojos marrones.- El alto dijo antes de besarlo.

Después de media hora, más o menos, la lluvia se disipó y dejó un aroma a tierra mojada, junto con una sensación de frio por el rocío y el frío clima de Minnesota. Ambos hombres emprendieron su regreso a casa cuando Logan le pidió que le diese otro beso, pero ya no bajo la lluvia. El abogado le dio un profundo y romántico beso al médico y, graciosamente, algunos fuegos artificiales se vieron a lo lejos dibujando grandes corazones de colores blanco, rojo y rosa. Tal espectáculo era una especie de señal del destino, casi como si comprobasen que cada vez que Kendall besaba a Logan, Kendall le hacía ver volar chispas por los aires.

Cuando llegaron a su casa compartida, ambos se quitaron la ropa húmeda hasta quedar desnudos y luego se pusieron bóxers secos junto con sus pijamas. Kendall colocó a su novio sobre su cama, lo cubrió con las mantas y luego se metió en la cama a su lado. Logan se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado, abrazando su musculoso torso y luego puso su cabeza justamente en el medio de su pecho, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón.

-¿Te gustó esta noche?- Kendall le preguntó jugando con el cabello de Logan, que ahora estaba desaliñado.

-Por supuesto que sí, fue perfecto.- Lo besó en los labios. –Te amo, Kenny.-

-Te amo, Logie.- Le dio otro beso, pero al separarse el médico vio que el abogado tenía una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre Kenny?- Logan le preguntó, temiendo que hubiese hecho algo malo el día de hoy.

-No es nada.- Kendall dijo como para quitarle importancia a sus pensamientos, pero fracasó.

-Vamos Kenny, puedes contarme lo que sea.- Logan se sentó en la cama y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

El rubio apartó las cobijas de su cuerpo y se levantó de la cama. –No puedo seguir con esto.- Dijo sin más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Logan dijo con preocupación.

-No puedo seguir siendo tu novio.- Kendall dijo, como si estuviese hablando en serio… Que para la mala suerte de Logan, lo estaba haciendo.

Logan se sentó en el borde de la cama, viendo a su novio quien estaba parado enfrente de él. -¿Qué?- El pequeño estaba atónito.

-No puedo seguir siendo tu novio.- Repitió el rubio.

-¿Estás… Estás… Terminando… Conmigo?- Logan dijo con un ligero sollozo.

Kendall se arrodilló enfrente de su novio, tomando su mano. –En realidad no.-

-¿Entonces?- Logan le preguntó con molestia.

El hombre de ojos verdes dejó escapar un suspiro, se apartó un poco del hombre sentado en la cama para sacar algo de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche, luego volvió a su lugar. –En realidad, ya no quiero que sigas siendo mi novio.- Tomó un leve respiro. –Quiero que tomemos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.- Le mostró el artículo que había sacado del cajón; una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. El artículo le quitó el aliento a Logan. –Quiero que seas mi prometido.- Abrió la pequeña cajita y reveló un anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro; un perfecto anillo de compromiso.

-Kendall…- Logan dijo sin poder creer lo que sucedía, podía sentir que sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que no tardaría en derramar.

Kendall tomó fuertemente la mano derecha de Logan. –Logan Mitchell, ¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposo?-

Logan no pudo contener las lágrimas, las salinas gotas viajaban por sus pálidas mejillas. –Sí Kendall, quiero ser tu esposo.- Se abalanzó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de su, ahora, prometido haciendo que ambos se estrellaran cobre el suelo de moqueta.

Kendall se rió por la reacción de su amado, pero no podía quejarse, él estaba igual. Tomó la mano derecha de Logan y deslizó la banda de oro sobre su dedo anular y luego besó el anillo ya puesto en su dedo. –Te amo Logie.-

Logan lo besó y luego lo golpeó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo un poco, en el medio de su pecho. –No vuelvas a hacerme eso. Pensé que terminarías conmigo.- Logan dijo con una mirada triste, pero luego cambió a una de éxtasis al darse cuenta que ahora podría llamar a Kendall como su prometido.

-Lo siento Logie.- Dijo frotándose suavemente su pecho. –Tenía que hacerlo memorable.- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Logan sonrió y lo besó en los labios. –Lograste tu acometido.-

Ambos se volvieron a acostar en la cama y Kendall envolvió sus brazos fuertemente en el cuerpo de Logan, como si ahora temiese de que alguien llegase y se lo llevaría de su lado. –Te amo, Logan Knight.- Sonrió ante el nombre.

-Todavía no lo soy, pero me gusta el nombre, Kendall Knight.- Logan dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Se besaron y luego Kendall se durmió. Logan no podía dormirse, la emoción por su reciente compromiso era tan grande que no le dejaba dormir. Miró el anillo en su mano solamente para cerciorarse de que estaba ahí y que no era un sueño. Era la evidencia de que pronto sería el esposo de Kendall y Kendall el suyo. Miró el anillo una vez más antes de colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kendall para disponerse a dormir.

Logan se durmió con el pensamiento de que, el día en el que se casara con Kendall, estaba completamente seguro de que en verdad vería volar chispas por los aires por ser el día más especial en sus vidas. Marcando el inicio de la unión de 2 almas que emprenderían juntas su camino por la vida... Hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

**A/N: Espero que cada uno de ustedes lo hayan disfrutado con toda la amabilidad con la que lo escribí, ****así como yo lo disfruté al haberlo escrito para ustedes *w*****  
**

_I Love KL - Fernando_


End file.
